Mispronunciation Mistake (GreecEy)
by FamgrillSinner
Summary: Have you ever tried to say one thing and you end up saying another? That happened to a certain Greek man named Hercules. To make it worse, he was in the middle of an argument with his "friend" Sadiq. T for safety (some swearing), awkward moment (like always) and poor Cyprus (since he has no official name I'm going off something from DA). Day 8 of valentines day oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Commentary: 8th day of oneshots. Do you know how rare Turkey x Greece is of a paring is? It really upsets me

Warning(s): A horrendous mishap with words, funny plot and very awkward Cyprus

Ship(s): Turkey x Greece, I want to call the ship GreecEy (pronounced greasy)

Disclaimer: I want to own hetalia but I don't think I could handle it, but I own the plot and the ship name

The turkish man chuckled walking out of the door to his house and slipping on his ivory mask. He was planning on going to his "friends" house just to mess with Hercules. Sure, they always fought but they were still friends one way or another. Sadiq put his hands in his pockets with that everlasting smirk on his face thinking of what he could do this time.

Everyone thought they were mortal enemies but that wasn't the case, well at least most of the time. There was times when they actually wanted to rip each others throats out. But that doesn't happen as much anymore. They shared many interests (dancing was the most common one tho).

As Sadiq got closer and closer to where Hercules lived, he could see the man sleeping with a cat on his chest. The turk scoffed at his acts. Every time anyone saw him, he always had a cat (or four) with him.

"Hey ezik wake up." Sadiq said crouching down and poking his head. Hercules muttered something in greek and rolled over, holding the cat as if it was a teddy bear. The turk sighed and stood up, admiring the other's sleeping form.

The man that was asleep was covered in sand from the ground, his clothes were wrinkled, shaggy brown hair filled with sand and tossed around, his muscular upper body was visible from the tight white t-shirt he was wearing and his mouth was parted slightly.

Sadiq found himself to be blushing at how he was looking at his old rival, shaking that thought out of his head. Anyone would have thought that he was good looking, and that was probably cause it was true.

"Wake up!" The turk yelled kicking him in the side. Hercules coughed and rolled over, slowly opening his jade green eyes. He sat up with a yawn looking at the taller man.

"Oh, it's just you." Hercules said in his regular monotone voice and standing up with the cat in his arms. Sadiq put his hands on his hips with a laugh glad he finally got his attention. The greek man began to walk away from the smiling idiot.

"Hey were do you think you are going?" Sadiq yelled running after him. Hercules shrugged as he started to pet the cat in his arms with a ghost of a smile on his face. The turk didn't want to be ignored by him, or just by anyone in general.

"I'm going to see Glafkos, you can come if you want." He said as he continued to walk towards his friend's house. They walked in silence, aside from the cat purring from the attention it was getting.

"Oh, Χαίρετε Herc. What are you doing here?" Glafkos asked looking at the greek man then past him at the turk behind him that was practically fuming with anger. He shrugged and set the cat down so it could walk away.

"What is he doing here?" Glafkos asked pointing at Sadiq with an eyebrow raise. Hercules shrugged once more, not quite sure what to make of Sadiq following him after all. The greek walked inside his house and laid on the couch, ready to take another nap. Glafkos sitting in the chair on the other side of the room, knowing they would fight at one point or another.

"Hey don't go to sleep." Sadiq said walking over to the man on the couch and poking his face till he opened his jade green eyes with a scowl on his olive colored skin. He just wanted to sleep after all, not deal with the loud man.

"Leave me alone, what do you want anyways?" Hercules asked sitting up with a sigh. The man in the mask laughed as if that was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

"Clearly, you need a friend to tell you to stop sleeping all the time. Come on get up." The turk said poking him once more. Hercules brushed his hand away like he was an annoying fly and furrowred his brows.

"I'm fine sleeping ευχαριστώ." He said moving his hand away once again with another sigh. Sadiq kept poking, knowing that this was going to get to the greek, and smirked triumphantly seeing his current reaction to this situation.

"That's all you ever do anymore. Sleep, sleep then sleep some more, pet cats, sleep, pet cats in your sleep. You need a change of schedule. Mix it up a little every once and awhile." Sadiq said as he kept poking him with his gloved hand. The greek kept moving his hand away every time he poked him but he always did it again.

"σταμάτα." That was all he had to say at this point. The masked man shook his head and continued to poke him with that everlasting smirk on his face. He showed no signs of stopping. The greek didn't really get mad, annoyed sure but never mad. But this time was different.

"Sik beni." Hercules said then instantly regretted it. He hadn't meant to say that. He was trying to say two different phrases at once with no luck and ended up mashing them together.

Sadiq stopped moving for a few seconds as Hercules had his face heat up to a great extent. The greek looked away, trying to hide the blush that was on his olive face.

"Why not?" Sadiq shrugged pressing a kiss on the other's lips. Hercules pushed him away, sure greek people we're known for having a lot of sex, but he wouldn't just go walking around asking people for that. While he wasn't sure if that was what the turk did.

"What was that for?" Hercules yelled shooting up from the couch, an amount of energy no man has seen from him (Hercules wasn't even sure he could move that fast). Sadiq took off his ivory mask and winked at him.

"I was only doing what you said, that's how it starts after all." The turk chuckled. Hercules walked out the front door, muttering curses all the way. Hoping he would never see Glafkos OR Sadiq again after that.

Author's Commentary: Most fanfics of this pairing, always involve 'hate/anger' sex but they don't focus on the relationship they have which really bothers me. This is day 8 of valentines day oneshots, hope you liked it. I know it was put up yesterday, but I needed to fix it

Translation Notes:

ezik= loser

Χαίρετε= Hello

ευχαριστώ= thank you

σταμάτα= stop

γαμήσεις= Fuc% me

πολέμησέ με= fight me

σας γαμήσω= fuc% you


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he say that? Much rather, why couldn't he correct himself before he left. Who would have known his day filled with naps and kitty belly rubs would have ended this way. Maybe he would have seen his friend Kiku but there's no way he could have faced anyone after what he said. It was unforgivable. Hopefully Sadiq would forget what Hercules said in a couple of weeks.

"I can't believe you kissed on my couch. What were you thinking βλάκας?" Glafkos said throwing his sandal at the turk. Sadiq was just as confused. What HAD he done? Sure, Hercules was an attractive man, toned muscles, broad shoulders, tall with a nice face. He had the looks to have anyone he wanted.

"I don't think I was." Sadiq muttered putting back on his mask. It was quite obvious that he had crossed the line of what weird stuff he could do to his old friend.

"No duh. You need to get me a new couch and some therapy." Glafkos said walking over and slipping back on his shoe then slapping the back of his head. "Herc said you and him were close enough to take baths together."

"I gave him the scrub of his life. The kiss was a joke more or less." Sadiq said hitting him back and standing up.

"What do you mean more or less?" Glafkos asked raising a brow at the other man, hitting his arm. When he gave no answer he kept hitting him.

"Stop! Fine I'll tell you." The turk said pulling down his hood and running a hand through his hair. "Hercules is a good looking guy you know? But when he said that. It seemed more like an invitation than a threat." After saying that both of them blushed.

"You should go talk to him before he goes to live with Kiku forever so he won't see you. He's probably at his mother's grave. Don't crack anywise ones while you're there." Glafkos sighed giving Sadiq another hard punch before shoving him out of the door. "Don't screw this up βλάκας." With that he slammed the door shut and locked it. The turk sighed and began to walk.

"Γεια σου μαμά." Hercules said sitting on the broken ruins. He was asked when his mother died, to spread her ashes on one of the many many ruins from Ancient Greece so she could be closer to one of her favorite things in her life. People often saw him sleeping on one of the fallen pillars or talking to someone who wasn't there.

"It's about that stupid turk again. Με φίλησε μαμά." Hercules huffed feeling a deep blush go across his face as he grazed his fingertips against his lips. Sure he's kissed people before. But he wasn't kissed by someone. No woman or man. Let alone his old friend. Or was he is enemy? They had a strange friendship that's for sure. But with someone as strange as Sadiq, there was nothing normal.

"I don't know what to do about him." He sighed looking at one of the cats that followed him here. He picked up the cat and began to pet it letting out a sigh. Curse emotions. What good were they other than messing everything up?

"I mean maybe I meant to say that. I don't know." He breathed out looking down at the cat. He closed his jade green eyes and felt the wind blow by. He wanted to talk to his mom in person for advice. From the distance he thought that he heard music but shook his head. It was getting dark so nobody would want to disturb anyones sleep.

After a moment he knew it was music. He put his hands over his ears. The last thing he wanted was to start dancing. He was having a problem and for once, dancing wouldn't solve it. Maybe it would. Setting down the cat he stood up and listened to the music. It was a greek slow song.

Any kind of music he could dance to. It was a blessing and a curse. He slowly began to move his body to the music. Swaying his hips side to side as the music grew louder and louder. Closing his eyes he continued to dance. Focusing on the music he didn't hear another person approach behind him.

"Dans eder miyiz?" A familiar voice said setting down something. Hercules continued to fance as he spun around and looked at him. It was Sadiq, who was also dancing. He rolled his eyes and spun around while he continued to dance. Large hands placed themselves on the other's hips as he continued to dance. Hercules blushed as he kept dancing, he couldn't get out of it.

"I just want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you without asking." Sadiq said spinning the other around so he could start to slow dance. With some hesitation he began to dance with him. There was no stopping them now, intertwined with each other they danced to the song on the radio that the turk had brought with him.

"You're apologizing to me? That's a first." Hercules scoffed looking away from him. He had his mask off and his hood down which was rare to see.

"Darn right I am. It was totally uncalled for and I'm sorry. It's just, μου αρέσεις." He blushed a deep shade. Glafkos had taught him how to say 'I like you' in greek after he kicked him out. He yelled it from the window after all, you couldn't forget that easily.

"Νιώθεις το ίδιο?" The greek breather out looking at him. His normal cocky smirk was gone and was replaced with a genuine smile. "Well, Και εμένα μου αρεσιάς." he couldn't believe it. They both felt the same.

They kept dancing until the song was over, actually appreciating the other's company for once. Once the song finished, hercules managed to dip the other slightly, enough so he could plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know what? I'll eventually let you take that offer from earlier." Hercules smirked with a wink seeing the other blush deeper before standing up with a smile.

"You're gonna make me wait?" Sadiq chuckled closing the space between them so they kissed once more.

Hi yes welcome to 'it only took half an year to upload this second chapter that's been done for 5 months'

Translation notes:

βλάκας= jackass

Γεια σου μαμά= Hi mom

Με φίλησε μαμά= He kissed me mom

Dans eder miyiz?= Can we dance

μου αρέσεις= I like you

Νιώθεις το ίδιο?= You feel the same?

Και εμένα μου αρεσείς= I like you too


End file.
